The Night of Changes
by Iemarya
Summary: One Shot. This is a VERY Random FANfic I wrote alomst... Lets see... when was Feburary of '03? LOL ANYWAYZ, This story is basically about a Love Relationship between Riku & Kairi. Nothing really special. R&R?


Series: The Night of Changes

Main Characters: Kairi; Riku

Rating: PG

Genre: Romance; Drama

"Riku... I wonder where you are right now." Kairi said to the muti-colored sky. "And the night you changed my life, is a night I will soon never forget." As Kairi whispered those words to the fading sunset, she couldn't help but think of Sora, and the fact she had kept a secret from him for almost a year. It happened a few Months before the Destiny Island was attacked. "Riku, who should be the one to tell him when he finds out?" She was silent, listening to the waves for a reply. Riku had always loved the water, so, she thought that he could commutate with her though water. "I can't help but think of you. Riku, is it just that, I cared about you the first time I saw you?" As a flashback occurred in her mind, she pictured the night so clearly. She remembered his room, she remembered his body and the way it felt, she remembered the love that night between them, and, last but not least, she remembered the talking moldy sandwich. She also remembered the exact place where they stood when they confessed to each other. She sighed. The Sun had gone down, and still Sora and Riku were no were near the Island. "I miss you guys" She started to cry. "Please, both of you. Come home soon. As she walked home, she almost could hear Riku calling her name, that fateful night.

Break

"Kairi! Kairi! Are you over here?" Riku shouted, halfway across the Island

"Yes." Kairi replied back to him. "Over here." She was by the 'Secret Area'. "What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing, what would be wrong? Is it alright if I just want to see you?"

"No, it's alright. It's just; you just always seem concerned about something is all." Kairi told him. Riku chuckled a little to himself. He ran his fingers though his silver locks, now shining in the Sunset. "Kairi, why are you always like this?" he asked

"Huh? What do you mean 'always like this'? Let me know Riku."

"Every time someone calls your name, you act as if everything you know about will be destroyed before your eyes." When Riku said this, it brought Kairi painful memories of her old home.

"It's just that..." She stopped. She took a deep breath, "Riku, I'm just concerned about something is all."

"Well, you can tell me Kairi, you can trust me." When Riku said this Kairi looked into his Ocean Blue eyes and could tell he really meant it. She took another deep breath. "OK. What I'm about to tell you cannot reach Sora, no matter what. You must promise this to me Riku."

"I swear. It will not leave this spot." Riku told her. As she told him about what would happen in the near future, all Riku could do... was smile. He laughed as if he thought it was one big joke.

"What's so funny Riku?" Riku finally stopped laughing to tell her.

"Kairi, why do you make up such stories that everyone knows cannot be real?"

"RIKU! I'm not kidding! You, I and Sora are in danger! If we stay here, we will be lost in the dark... forever."

"Lost in the dark?" He shook his head back and forth. But then, he stopped. Things were silent for a while as the two stood there. In the silence, you could here the waterfall next to them. Then, Riku walked closer to her. He grabbed her, and held her close to his chest. Close to his Heart. "Kairi." He paused. As he did Kairi closed her eyes, and listened to Riku's Heartbeat. "Kairi I would never let anything happen to you, or Sora. I would put myself in harms way, if it meant keeping you two alive and well." With Riku still holding her, Kairi then realized, Riku was trying to protect her as he always had. She remembered once when they were still very young, and instance when she almost feel of the bridge connecting the two islands together. She held on for her life, and would have been injured is Riku hadn't have been there. He held on to her hand and pulled her up to safety. After this memory entered her mind, she then returned the embrace. Riku continued to speak to her. "Kairi, I was always too afraid to tell you this, but I..."

"Stop. I already know what you're going to say." Kairi responded. Her eyes now watered. She cried the tears of happiness, knowing someone would always be with her. "Riku, as I hear your heart beat, I wonder, can we always stay like this? Forever."

"If that is what makes you happy." Riku replied to her.

"I worry at times about you, but then I..." before she could continue, Riku had done what no one else had the courage to do. He let go of her, put his black-gloved hand under her chin, and had kissed her. Then Riku started to fall..

"Riku, what is it?"

"No. No! NO!! Stop it. Leave her ALONE!!" Riku was yelling as if seeing a painful vision of somebody.

"Riku!" Kairi did not know what to do. As Riku yelled into the almost night sky. Then an idea came to her. As Riku fell to his knees, Kairi had kneeled down to him. As he had done to her, she to held him close to her heart. She could feel it beating. She took her free hand and placed it on Riku's Heart. The two were beating in perfect unison as if becoming one Heart. Then, Riku became silent. He finally said after a while,

"Kairi, you are safe?" Riku said, a certain weakness in his voice.

"Yes. Yes Riku I am safe. Are you all right?"

"Ka...iri." And with that, he had fallen on the ground.

"Riku!" Riku was there, lying motionlessly in her arms. She did not dare let go of his hand. "Riku" she said "I'll help you get to safety." She took him and carried him all the way to his house. Riku had mentioned before that both of his Parents were always out-of-town. Kairi managed to get into the house by finding the house key in one of Riku's Pant Pockets. She then carried him up the stairs to his room and placed him on his bed. She then got into the bad and laid there, staring at Riku. As if hoping his eyes would open soon. Time passed and soon Kairi began to lose control but still, she did not let go of Riku. She then fell asleep next to Riku. Sometime later, she was later awoken by his voice.

"Ka... Kairi?" A weak raspy Riku said.

"Humm?" She gasped and started to cry. "RIKU!! Oh Riku, Thank God you're alive." After this was said, a bolt of lightning struck down. Kairi screamed and held on to Riku.

"Kairi, please stay with me, just for the night." Riku begged of her.

"OK." she told him. As she laid down next to him, he pulled her close. Never intending to let go. "Kairi, I love you." He said.

"Riku..." she said weeping "... I love you too. More than you can ever know." Then the two fell asleep in each others arms. And with that, the sun had rose. To show another day. Even though they took there normal places on Destiny Island, this day was unlike any other the two had faced. Because, they faced it together. For it was then they realized that, that night, had changed them both. It was truly a Night of Changes.

ABOUT THE TALKING MOLDY SANDWHICH: The talking moldy sandwich was my idea, (b/c I can't be serious a lot unless I am writing) but my best friend was the one who convinced me to put it on there. I will talk about the Moldy sandwich again in 'A Heartless Protector... another one of my books. Look for it. Thanx for reading Night of Changes AKA My Very Random FANfic! Have a Muffin! (Gives you a Muffin)


End file.
